


Warmth

by Megtham



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megtham/pseuds/Megtham
Summary: Babe didn’t really know Gene. That is, until he lost one of his best friends, Julian.





	1. Sleeping Together

Babe didn’t really know Gene. That is, until he lost one of his best friends, Julian.

Julian had been just a kid, part of the trio he had made with Babe and Guarnere. They had been the most mischievous and the most loved kids on their street. Later, they had gone to Toccoa University together, and managed to keep their reputation as troublemakers, topped only by the ever-crafty George Luz.

It was there he had met everyone else. Loud Joe Liebgott, hipster David Webster, stereotypical couple Winters and Nixon, their mom Lipton and Speirs who inspired fear in every heart. Gene had been the quiet pre-med student who always stayed just a little out of the group and only really talked to Lipton or Winters if he was in the mood. He hadn’t really stuck out in Babe’s memory at first. Sure, he was attractive; pitch black hair, eyes to match and a little nose that went red at the tip during winter. Even though his sharp jaw or his cute butt had made Babe do a double-take once in a while, he remained more of an acquaintance than a friend to Babe.

But then came the accident, and Babe’s world crashed down around him. Julian had been running across the street to get to Babe and suddenly, a car had come barreling out of nowhere and had thrown him down the road. Thankfully, he hadn’t been run over, but he had been paralyzed and had to be sent back home to South Philly.

Babe kept replaying that moment in his head. The way Julian’s eyes had widened the tiniest bit as he realized he was going to be hit, how his arms and legs had flailed in the air, how the blood had drenched his hair by the time Babe got to him. Bill had been holding up quite well since then, but Babe couldn’t get rid of the images.

That was where Gene came in. Now, wherever Babe turned, there was Eugene Roe, armed with a woolen blanket, a cup of coffee and a shoulder to cry on. Babe hadn’t realized he had meant that much to Gene. He just figured that was Gene’s mother hen/doctor instinct kicking in.

But that didn’t stop Babe from pouring his heart out to Gene every time he had come around to check on him. “You okay, Heffron?” was all he had to say in his deep, Southern accented voice, and before he knew it, he would be crying and telling Gene no, he wasn’t okay, it wasn’t fair, Julian was just a kid. Then Gene would come and sit on the couch in Babe’s room along with him, and wrap his strong, grounding arms around him and say “Shhh… C’est bon, c’est bien” in a calm, soothing voice, over and over again until Babe was exhausted and fell asleep with his face buried in Eugene’s warm neck.

-

A month later, Babe was already recovering from his shock and pain. He got his strength from Gene, who was by now a constant in Babe’s life. If Babe wasn’t with Guarnere, he was with Gene. This fact, unfortunately, didn’t go unnoticed by the others.

  
Just the other day, when the both of them had come back from the cinema, a dramatic Bill had said, “Oh no! I have been replaced! Betrayed by my own best friend! I didn’t peg you for one of those guys who would ditch their best friend for their boyfriend, Babe” and fell on Joe Toye’s lap (of course, this was just a tactic so that Bill could be touching Toye in any way possible).

“Shaddup, Gonorrhea,” Babe had said, red to the roots of his hair, desperate for a retort, none coming to mind.

And whenever Babe would rush into class, his hair and clothes disheveled because he had been late, a smirking Joe Liebgott would say, “Ah, back from an appointment with Doc Roe in the closet, are we?” and Babe would just scowl and look the other way.

(He was really bad with snappy retorts)

But the thing was, Babe wished he was doing all those things with Gene. Taking him out on dates, holding his hand, pulling him into a side room once in a while and doing unspeakable things to him to make him moan and writhe under Babe. And these thoughts came at the most inopportune moments. Gene would be talking to him about his asshole of a teacher, Professor Sobel, and all Babe could do would be to stare at his lips and imagine how it would be to feel them, warm and soft, under his own.

  
Gene would notice this and blush prettily, and Babe would finally realize that he had been staring at his friend’s lips, and no, that wasn’t cool, he didn’t even know if Gene was gay. Then he would blush as well, and the both of them would be sitting and staring at each other until Babe would break the silence and the moment and it would all be back to normal again.

One day, Gene had been studying late as always, and Babe stayed up, playing video games in the common room, waiting for Gene to get back.

“Hey, Babe. Why are you still up?” Gene said his eyes already at half mast, his bag thrown at Babe’s feet.

“I was waiting for you, Gene” Babe said, putting down the controller to look at Eugene who had sat down very close to him.

“Oh. You didn’t have to do that” Eugene said, but was already curling up at Babe’s side, head resting on his shoulder.

“I know. I wanted to.” Babe whispered, but Gene was already asleep, small puffs of breath tickling the skin behind Babe’s ears. Babe smiled and settled in, leaning against the back of the couch, putting his arm around Gene and hauling him in closer. Before long, his eyes were drooping, and his last thought was that he was lucky to have Gene as his friend, if not anything more, and he went to sleep satisfied.  
-  
The next morning, Gene woke up first. Looking at the man next to him, he felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. He had slept curled up next to Heffron. Heffron, with sparkling brown eyes, soft red hair and a twanging Philly accent. Heffron, whom he had had a crush on since probably the day they met. He suspected that Babe returned his feelings. He had caught him staring at his lips once or twice, but surely no one could actually be attracted to him, Gene Roe, who never talked and put work first?

He got up, trying not to disturb him. He looked so innocent when he was asleep, nothing like the mercurial man he was when awake. Gene looked at him fondly for a few minutes before he came to his senses. He had a class to get to. So he left Heffron a note saying where he had gone and went to take a shower so he could face the long day ahead.

He was already wishing he was still fast asleep tucked into Babe’s arms.


	2. Halloween

“Gene! It’s Halloween!” Babe yelled, jumping up and down on Gene’s bed. “Wait, that rhymes!” he said and started giggling madly. Gene, half asleep, couldn’t find it in himself to chastise this version of Babe, so passionate and excited. He half-smiled at him and tried to go back to sleep, but Babe wouldn’t let him.

“Come one Gene! Get up!” he said and started prodding Gene all over.

“B’be stawp...” he grumbled, but he knew nothing could stop Babe when it came to all things Halloween. Babe had a totally unprecedented level of enthusiasm for the holiday, it seemed. This stemmed from memories of trick or treating with Bill and Julian on their street, where everyone loved them and couldn’t resist giving them a lot of candy. No, really, it was a lot (they usually all had stomachaches for at least 3 days after)

But this year, he had another reason. Winters and Nixon were hosting a Halloween party, complete with booze and a DJ ( _Nixon is really loaded_ Gene had thought to himself when he found out _)_

Gene himself hadn’t been too excited about Halloween, because he didn’t really have any good memories connected with it. Plus, he wasn’t really a party person, and would usually just sit in a corner looking at his phone because he had no choice and Lip had dragged him along. But Babe’s excitement was contagious, and Gene found himself grinning whenever he thought about the upcoming party and how much fun he was gonna have with Babe.

Babe had already pre-planned his costume. He was gonna be Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls even though their hair didn’t match because _Gene _that shit is amazing.__ Gene, however, had kept his costume a secret because he wanted to surprise Babe. And what a surprise that was going to be.  
-  
It was well over an hour into the party and Gene still hadn’t arrived. Babe, who should have been having fun, was instead missing Gene and his goddamn secret costume. No amount of poking and prodding would wheedle it out of him, so Babe had had to give up and wait.

He was still trying not to let his disappointment show when he turned around and saw Gene walking into the party, looking absolutely delicious in his Aladdin outfit. Babe’s mouth ran dry. Gene might as well have come shirtless for all that his ‘vest’ did to cover his body. But Babe was definitely _not_ complaining.

“Hey Babe,” Gene said, looking a little uncertain. Babe continued staring at him, unable to believe that docile, shy gene would ever wear a costume like that. He couldn’t resist letting his eyes travel down Gene’s body, taking in his whole appearance. “Babe?” Gene was sounding like he was second guessing himself. “Oh my god, I knew it, it looks too weird, doesn’t it?” Gene said, making to leave the place immediately.

Babe grabbed his arm. “No, Gene, you look absolutely perfect,” Babe said, and suddenly the moment shifted and changed. And there Babe was, holding Gene’s bare bicep and looking into his mesmerizing eyes, with Gene looking straight back at him with an expression Babe had never seen on Gene’s face before.

“Hey, Doc! Looking hot!” Luz butted in from out of nowhere and Gene pulled away from Babe, blushing suddenly, whether from the compliment or that inexplicable thing that had been happening earlier.

“Thanks, Luz. You too” he said with a small smile, and with a wink and a smile, Luz was gone.

“Wanna go get a drink, Babe?” Gene said, and Babe nodded. They made their way over to the makeshift bar that had been set up in Winters’ kitchen. As they sat down and talked, it was all Babe could do to keep his eyes from slipping down to Gene’s bare, hard chest or the curve of his hipbone. He just nodded along to whatever Gene was saying, laughing once in a while when Gene did too to cover up his distraction.

“Wow. A Babe Heffron who’s quiet at a Halloween party? Never thought I’d see the day,” Gene said with a sly smile on his face. Before Babe could say anything though, a pretty girl wearing a slutty nurse outfit materialized out of nowhere and sidled up to Gene.

“Hey Gene,” she simpered, a look of pure want on her face.

Gene obviously didn’t notice anything amiss. “Hey, Julia! Meet Edward Heffron.”

“Actually, it’s Ba-“ he began, but was abruptly cut off when she looked daggers at him. She wedged herself between them, her back to Babe in a pointed way of ignoring him.

  
“Nice outfit Gene. You look great!” she said in an obvious attempt at flirting with him.

“Thanks Julia, you too,” he said, blushing all the while. A sudden flare of jealousy flashed in Babe’s mind. Who was this Julia person, and why the fuck was she flirting with his Gene? Okay not _his_ per se, but still.

Babe was going to need a drink  
-  
Three glasses of beer later, Babe still wasn’t drunk enough to endure the flirting. He decided he needed to get out of there. Unnoticed by Gene, and Bill who was staring at a laughing Joe Toye (God that bastard was hopeless. _Well, look who’s talking _,__ the voice in his mind that sounded suspiciously like Gene said) _ _,__ Babe slipped out the door and into the front yard.

Being drunk, the short trip had made him dizzy, and he leaned against the side of the house with his eyes closed to wait for his head to stop spinning.

“Babe, how come you’re out here?”

Apparently his stealth skills weren’t as good as he’d assumed because Gene had noticed him coming out and followed. “I thought you were excited for the party. What’s wrong?” Gene asked, worry prominent in his tone.

“What’s wrong? Don’t tell me you don’t know” Babe growled. Gene looked taken aback. “You didn’t notice the way Julia was practically pressing her boobs against you, the way she was standing? How her hands were perpetually on your shoulder or your arm or just anywhere on you?” Gene’s surprised expression had now morphed into one of hurt and anger.

  
“What the fuck is wrong with you Babe? You think I wanted her to do those things?” Gene stepped closer, looking about ready to punch Babe.

“Oh, of course you didn’t want her all over you. She looks fucking angelic, Gene!” Fury flashed in Gene’s eyes and he swung his fist back, making to connect it with Babe’s jaw but Babe was too fast. In a second, he had caught Gene’s wrist, pulled him closer and kissed him.

Gene pulled back almost immediately. Babe was about to protest at the loss when a wave of nausea overtook him and he heaved into the bushes beside him. He was beginning to regret all those drinks. It felt like a whole orchestra of annoying babies and excitable puppies was wailing inside his head.

Gene never said a word. He just helped Babe up to his feet and threw an arm around his waist in support. Babe could still feel the annoyance humming through Gene’s veins, but was grateful that Gene chose to let it go.

 _For now_ supplied that same Gene-voiced part of his mind.  
-  
“Babe, wake up, we’re here” Gene whispered. His mind was buzzing and he still wasn’t able to completely process what had happened. Babe had gotten angry, apparently because Julia had been talking to him. And that had hurt, because how could Babe think anyone was ever more important to Gene than him? Then Babe had said some other things that had made Gene angry, and just when he was about to hit him, Babe had kissed him.

And that had been amazing but what was Gene thinking? Babe was drunk; he probably didn’t know what he was doing. And Gene had never been one to take advantage, so the kiss had ended too short, too innocent. It had been inadequate in every way. But Gene’s heart still thumped hard whenever he thought about the flecks of gold in Babe’s eyes, or his warm hands, one around Gene’s wrist and the other resting on his hip.

Gene shook his head. He had to forget about it. It was probably only going to spoil their friendship. Besides, it wasn’t like Babe really liked him.

Right?

Gene helped a drowsy Babe back to his dorm and tucked him into bed. He sat down and looked fondly at Babe, who was falling asleep curled up around a pillow, his mouth wide open. When had Babe become the most important person in his life?

Gene stood up to leave when he felt a hand curl around his. “Stay,” Babe said, his eyes still closed. But Gene couldn’t. He knew he was gonna do something stupid if he did. So he just smiled, dropped a soft kiss on Babe’s forehead and left.

He missed the small satisfied smile that Babe’s mouth curled into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope I didn't disappoint :)


	3. Pikachu baubles and revelations

Much to Babe’s surprise, Gene had said nothing about “The Night”, all capitalized and in quotes in Babe’s mind. That didn’t mean he didn’t show signs of “It” having happened.

That Halloween had been the best/worst Halloween of Babe’s life. Best because he got to kiss Gene, however short and chaste that might have been. Worst because it changed their relationship in a way that left Babe feeling depressed after every encounter with Gene because suddenly all the warm smiles and brushing shoulders had turned into polite hellos and very little eye contact.

Babe had missed him. Missed the way they had been.

And now it was Christmas break with Gene back in the bayou and Babe missed him even more. Babe had decided to stay back and celebrate with the boys because his parents had gotten a rare chance to go on their honeymoon (they had been too poor to go when they got married) and Babe was more than happy to leave them alone to get their peace.

They were decorating a Christmas tree in Toye’s dorm and since it was only the boys, they had decided have a Pokémon theme. All Babe had to do was take a look at the Pikachu bauble and he immediately imagined Gene trying to bite back a fond smile and making a sarcastic comment at the childish decorations. That had put Babe in a mood to sulk and he had withdrawn to a corner of the room.

He was hoping no one would notice because he would quite like to be left alone right now but no such luck. “Missing your boyfriend Babe?” Liebgott smirked but immediately stopped when Bill said “Leave him alone, Liebgott”. When it came to matters with Babe, you _knew_ it was time to shut up when Bill Guarnere told you to because he was like a crazy, overprotective big brother.

Cobb, however, didn’t take the hint and continued. “Yeah, Babe. What, a lover’s spat left you feeling down?” Babe turned away, trying hard to ignore him. “Did good ol’ Gene cheat on you? Or is it that he didn’t return your love?” he went on.

That struck a nerve.

“YES OKAY? I fucking _love_ the fucking bastard and he probably will never go for an average looking idiot like me. Happy now?” Babe was on the verge of tears. He got up and got out of the building, sitting on a bench out in the front. He pressed the heels of his hands in his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling out.

And all Babe could think about was how he had called Gene a ‘fucking bastard’ and how he could never really mean it.

Babe was so royally screwed.

-

“Gene, mon amour!” his grandmere said happily as soon as he stepped foot in the house.

“Grandmere!” he said, equally as happy to be back in his childhood home. He loved Philly, loved the familiar streets, his university, his friends. But nothing could compare to marshy Bayou Chene, where his home would always be.

He hugged his grandmere and placed a kiss on her forehead before moving to place his bag in his old bedroom. As he passed a wall covered with photos of his family, he was forcefully reminded of his parents, how they had died when he was three. It had been a car accident that took his mother, and his father had later died the night of his mom’s funeral. He had had a peaceful look on his face when they found him the next morning, almost as if he was glad to be rid of his pain and reunited with his love in heaven.

Since then it had just been Gene and his grandmere, making do with family money and the money Gene got from little odd jobs he had done around town. It had been Gene’s intense desire to practice medicine that forced him to leave his grandmere to go to Philly to study at one of the better universities he had gotten an offer from.

Every Christmas, though, Gene and his grandmere had unfailingly sat down together to eat gumbo the way his dad had made it. Later, they would go out to sit on the porch and watch the fireworks that their neighbors always set off. Gene could never imagine it being any other way, and so he had scraped together enough money for an airplane ticket all the way to Louisiana and back.

But this time, as Gene sat beside his grandmere on the porch wrapped up in a blanket, he wasn’t feeling the same safe, contented feeling he always got when he was like this. His mind kept jumping back to Babe and how Gene had kept him at an arm’s distance for about a month before up and leaving for Christmas break.

Grandmere didn’t fail to take note of this. Gene had never been able to get anything past her. “Boyfriend troubles, Gene?” she asked, her piercing gaze seeming to look through his exterior and into his mind to gauge his deepest secrets. _She’s like a goddamn hound, the way she sniffs these things out_ he thought.

“No. Yes. I don’t know,” he finally conceded.

“Spill,” she commanded authoritatively. And who was Gene to deny his grandmere? So he told her everything, how they had grown closer and closer, spiraling towards something inevitable when Halloween had happened. And if they couldn’t live through that, what was going to happen when they broke up? Gene could never live without Babe. Could never live with the fact that he had hurt Babe.

Except that was exactly what was happening now. He was treating Babe like a stranger, and he had seen the look on Babe’s face after they’d ‘talked’ at the vending machine or the library, had known that he was hurting Babe just as much as he was hurting himself by holding back from the person he loved.

And his grandmere had listened. In the end, all she said was “It sounds like this one really likes you.  Do something instead of sitting around waiting for him to make the first move”

-

Babe felt a body slide into the bench beside him. He didn’t have to look, knew it would be Bill. And at that moment, he loved Bill. He loved that Bill was always there, would always be someone Babe could lean on, unfailingly strong and stoic and right  _there._

Bill took a pack of cigarettes out of his pockets and offered Babe one before lighting one for himself. They sat there for a long time, neither saying a word, staring at the empty road. “You okay, kid?” Bill asked, worry in his voice.

“What do I do, Bill?” Babe asked, sounding so defeated. Bill stayed quiet for a long time, seeming to think about what to say.

“Look Babe, all I know is it’s never wrong to love someone. But it sure is annoying to watch you sit there, too nervous to make a move when it’s obvious that Doc likes you back.”

Babe wasn’t so sure. Gene had been the one to pull back from the kiss in the first place. Plus, the way Gene had been with him after it happened, it seemed to Babe as if he didn’t even want to be friends.

But for now, Babe tried to put all that out of his mind. Right now, he had Bill. He had Lieb and Toye and Web and Babe was really being an asshole, making them wait anxiously while he had his little temper tantrum.

 _I have amazing friends_ he thought as he got up to walk back to the house filled with the people he loved.

(And Cobb)

-

That weekend, Babe decided he had to make amends with Gene. He drove down to the airport to surprise him. When Bill heard, he thumped him on the back and sent him on his way with a ‘Good luck, kiddo’.

Babe brought a Hershey’s bar of dark chocolate with him. That was the same thing that Gene usually brought for him when he was still feeling down about Julian, and had slowly evolved into a symbol of their friendship.

When he saw Gene waiting to pick up his luggage, his heart picked up its pace. He suddenly felt very nervous. What if Gene didn’t want to fix things with Babe? But Gene had already seen him and Babe couldn’t act as if he hadn’t noticed because what other excuse would he have for being in an airport with a big board saying ‘Welcome home, Gene!’ with a Hershey’s bar taped to it?

So he gave a small smile and did a sort of wave with his elbow because his hands were holding the board up. And then he felt a swooping sensation in his stomach because _Gene was smiling back_ and it wasn’t one of those half smiles either. It was one of those rare smiles that he reserved only for Babe that lit up his whole face, making his eyes sparkle.

Babe felt his own smile grow. Then he realized that they were two grown men, staring and smiling at each other across an airport and he came to his senses. He walked towards Gene, who was doing the same towards Babe, his ragged suitcase in tow.

“I’m sorry,” they both said at the same time and then chuckled.

“Peace offering?” Babe asked sheepishly, handing Gene the chocolate. Gene shook his head, muttered “Idiot,” and took the chocolate, the smile brightening his face all the while. Babe took a while to really look at Gene and thought about how lucky he was to have him back in his life.

Babe took his suitcase and started off towards the exit. Their shoulders brushed together as they told each other about their Christmases (carefully leaving out the tricky parts).

“Dieu, tu mas manqué” Gene said as he stared at Babe while they walked. Babe had no idea what it meant but decided he liked the way it sounded. They were quiet the rest of the way to university and Babe had never felt more at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stayed up all night writing this because I felt guilty about not writing for a long time (at least according to me).
> 
> There's gonna be just one more chapter, but it's probably going to be a while because I have exams coming up. God, do I feel lame for dragging a barely 5k fic for 4 chapters.


	4. Take my hand

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you for the first time, Mr. Dick and Lewis Winters!” The hall erupted in applause for the newly married couple. Lew had a shit-eating grin on his face, ecstatic that he finally got to marry the man of his dreams, while Dick had a small, shy smile, looking content, his eyes frequently flicking to Lew as if to make sure that this wasn’t a dream.

Gene watched as Lew took the lead and swept Dick around the dance floor. Watching them, Gene couldn’t help but feel just a tiny bit jealous. The kind of chemistry they had, the easy laughs that only Lew could pull out of Dick, Gene wanted that.

He looked over at Babe. Maybe he did have that.

They were in Pennsylvania for the wedding. It was a small affair, just Dick’s family (Lew’s hadn’t come) and some of their closest friends. The boys were staying at a hotel nearby because there wasn’t enough space on the farm itself. Gene and Babe had decided to room together, much to no one’s surprise.

Earlier when they were getting ready to go to the wedding, Babe had stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a suit and jacket. He had asked Gene how he had looked and spun to give him a full view. It was all Gene could do to nod weakly and say “Great.” because Babe’s pants were hugging his ass and Gene could have jumped him then and there, wedding be damned.

But he didn’t, and so here they were, watching as other people took to the dance floor as well. Babe, who had been too busy stuffing his face with quiche Lorraine, didn’t notice as Renee, one of Gene’s cousins who was also one of the Winters’ neighbors, asked him to dance.

He got up reluctantly, not wanting to refuse her. “I’m warning you, I’m probably gonna be stepping on your toes the whole time,” he said with a smile. She just shook her head laughing and pulled him by his hand to the middle of the floor.

As promised, Gene had embarrassed himself dancing clumsily for the better part of a song before Renee had took pity on him (and herself) and let him go back to his seat.

Gene sat down to find Babe laughing with tears in his eyes. “What?” Gene asked irritably.

“Oh my- Renee’s face! - You-“ and promptly started laughing, almost falling out of his seat in the process. And suddenly Gene was laughing as well, imagining how it must have looked, Renee frustratingly trying to explain to Gene how it worked while Gene’s face went red in concentration.

The laughter died down after a long while, but they still weren’t able to stop giggling each time their eyes met over the table. “I finally found something I’m better than you at” Babe said later, grinning and winking.

“Really? I’d like to see if you can back those words with action” Gene challenged.

“Fine. I’ll show you. But first let’s get out of here” Babe said and pulled Gene out of his seat. They went back to the car and Babe got in the driver’s seat and drove to the hotel.

When they got in their room, Babe took off his coat and gestured to Gene to do the same. Babe threw both their coats off to the side and stepped closer to Gene.

“Babe, what’re you-“ he began to say but then Babe’s hand was on his hip, the other running down his arm to entwine their fingers and bring them up. Babe was looking into his eyes and Gene couldn’t look away, something akin to promise sparking in them. Babe took Gene’s other hand and placed it on his shoulder. He started swaying then and Gene moved along with him.

The room was deathly quiet, with only the sounds of their breathing punctuating the small steps they took together. They were perfectly in sync, and it amazed Gene how easy this felt. How easy doing anything with Babe felt. He removed his hand from Babe’s so both his arms were now around Babe’s neck, and both Babe’s were on Gene’s hip. Gene moved forward and pressed his forehead to Babe’s.

Babe licked his lips, a flash of tongue wetting his chapped lips. Gene’s gaze fell to his mouth and stayed there. Babe, in an impulsive move, leaned forward and kissed Gene on the corner of his mouth. Suddenly it seemed as if all the breath had been stolen out of Gene’s lungs. Babe pulled back a little, hesitant, trying to figure out Gene’s reaction.

“Gene, I-“ but then Gene was kissing Babe, open mouthed and wanting. He pushed Babe back until they hit the wall. Gene slipped a hand under Babe’s shirt and he gasped at the sensation of Gene’s cold fingers on his bare skin. Gene took the opportunity to push his tongue in, getting high on the taste of Babe, never wanting to stop.

Babe turned so now he was the one pinning Gene against the wall. He took Gene’s shirt off, stopping the kiss only to pull it over his head. And his hands couldn’t stop roaming running over his chest, brushing his nipples, traveling further down so he could squeeze his ass. His mouth fell to Gene’s collarbone, nipping and sucking, trying to leave a mark there. “Been wanting to do this since Halloween,” Babe said his voice low and gruff. Gene shivered and pulled Babe closer by his neck.

“Do what? Tell me what you want to do to me” Gene said, his voice thick with lust.

“I want to mark you, make sure everyone knows you’re mine.” Babe replied.

“That all?”

“No. I want to run my teeth over your nipple, like this,” and he drew out a long breathy moan from Gene that sent the heat pooling low in his body. “Then, I want to suck you, make you feel good, like this” and suddenly Babe was on his knees in front of Gene. Gene’s eyes rolled back in his head, sure that he wouldn’t be able to hold back if he saw Babe like that.

He winded his hands in Babe’s hair and worked hard not to thrust. When it felt like he was about to come, he pushed Babe off. Babe’s mouth left him with an obscene pop, his lips red and swollen. He pulled Babe up and kissed him once more before whispering “Babe, I need to feel you inside me, come on, fuck me” Gene whispered in his ear.

Babe whimpered before he slowly started preparing Gene. He kissed Gene softly to distract him from the tight felling. When he was sure that he wouldn’t hurt Gene, he pushed himself in. Gene winced and Babe whispered “Shhh… I got you, love” and slowly pulled back to thrust in. Gene dropped his face to Babe’s neck, trying to control his labored breathing.

Babe rocked his hips once more and suddenly Gene was thrusting back. “Harder, Babe” he begged and Babe complied. Their breaths rose and fell like waves on a shore until both of them gave in to their pleasure. Babe cleaned both of them up and guided Gene to the bed.

They both fell in naked, too exhausted to get clothed. “Gene, that was amazing” Babe said, not able to stop the grin on his face.

“Yeah?” Gene smiled, his eyes slipping closed as he pulled Babe in closer.

“Yeah.”

And then, “I love you, Gene”

Gene smile grew wider as he laid his head on Babe’s chest.

“I love you too, mon cher”

-

The next morning, Babe had woken to the sound of Gene’s slow, deep breaths. He looked so beautiful, the light of the sun giving his normally pale skin a warm glow. He kissed Gene’s jaw (he couldn’t help it). But now that he had started, he couldn’t stop. He straddled a still sleeping Gene’s hip before continuing to press open mouthed kisses along his cheekbone, down the column of his neck, stopping to lick at the bruise he had made last night.

Gene stirred and opened a bleary eye. Once he realized what was happening, he rocked his hips up to meet Babe’s. “Ready for round two, I see” Babe said with a chuckle and kissed Gene.

Once they were fully sated, Babe rolled out of bed and got in his clothes so he could go down for some coffee. As he sat down to drink his mocha latte, he saw Bill slip into the chair opposite him, his own black tea in hand. “Where did you two kids get off to last night?” he asked.

“Gene and I finally got together,” he said and Bill spit out his mouthful of tea. Thankfully, none of it got near Babe.

“What? How the fuck’d that happen?” Bill asked disbelievingly and Babe told him the whole story.

“Well, I have surprise news of my own,” Bill said, a triumphant smile slowly spreading on his face. “I kissed Toye” and now it was Babe’s turn to splutter.

“Yeah, I kissed him and he was very confused and indignant. It was all very adorable” Bill continued.

“Wait, so he didn’t kiss you back?” Babe asked.

“Well not exactly, but he still blushed a lot and kept looking at my lips the rest of the night, so I’m gonna call that a win. _No one_ can resist my charms, after all” he said.

“Yeah, right” Babe chuckled and punched Bill in the arm.

Babe might not have Julian right now, but he still had Bill. He still had _Gene_. And that was more than he could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Lots of love to everyone who read and reviewed :)
> 
> P.S. Please excuse the below average 'porn'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time writing fanfiction for anything ever, so advice/comments of any kind are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Like, Comment and Subscribe!


End file.
